


Unusual Order

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius asks James to marry him, and James isn't the only one surprised because that is NOT what Sirius meant to say.





	Unusual Order

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you write a fic in which Sirius asks James to marry him?”
> 
> I thought about doing something really nice and fluffy, but decided to give this a try. I'm not altogether sure it worked out. 
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174425456030/could-you-write-a-fic-in-which-sirius-asks-james)

Sirius looked at his reflection, fixing his shirt even though there was nothing wrong with it. “Okay. Okay, I can do this. What’s the worst that could happen?” He shook his head. “No, don’t go down that road. Everything will be fine.”

The front door opened and closed, and there was a pause-- presumably while he took off his shoes-- before James called, “Si? You home?”

“Just ask him, it’ll be fine,” he said, giving his reflection another once over. He opened the loo’s door and stepped out. “Yeah, I’m home.”

“Are we still on for dinner with Remus and Peter tonight?” James asked, head in the fridge and rummaging around.

“Will you marry me?” Sirius blurted.

James jolted, head hitting the top of the fridge and knocking over a bottle. He jerked out of the fridge and stared at Sirius with wide eyes. “What?”

Sirius was frozen in place though, even as his cheeks turned red. “Er…” That was _not_ what he had meant to say. A date! One bloody date is _all_ he wanted!

“I- did Mum put you up to this? Merlin and Morgana she needs to stop meddling.” James ran a hand through his hair and closed the fridge door. “Look, just ignore whatever she told you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wait what?”

“What?”

“Okay- er, maybe start over. You asked me to marry you.”

Sirius paused. “...Yeah. That was- well erm an accident.”

“An accident?” James repeated. “How is _proposing_ an accident?”

“James we’re not even together! How would I have done this on purpose?”

“Well how did you do it on accident?”

“By trying to ask you on a date and buggering up! Wait.” Sirius paused, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at James. “Why would Mum tell me to marry you?”

“Erm.” James looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “No reason?”

“You haven’t been able to lie to me since Winter Break First Year,” Sirius reminded him. “Actually, why don’t I drop by. She says we should visit more often. Plus _she’s_ never tried lying to me,” he said haughtily, going towards the fireplace.

James tried to stop him, but he couldn’t shake off his shock until Sirius already had a handful of floo powder and was saying, “Potter Manor.” It didn’t so much stop him as it did shove both of them through the fireplace when James tackled him.

“Wha- James! What the hell are you doing?” Sirius squeaked. They were on the rug in front of Mum’s fireplace, James on top of him and not letting him up.

“You can’t ask Mum,” James hissed.

“Why not? _You_ weren’t telling me anything, and I need answers.”

“Si--”

“James! Sirius!” Mum said, delighted. “What are you boys doing here?” She didn’t seem bothered at their position.

They both craned their necks to look at her. “Er…” James said helpfully.

“We just got engaged,” Sirius said, mostly to spite James, “and we wanted you to be the first to know.”

“You could have had celebratory sex before you did that you know.”

James’s face flamed and he scrambled off, helping Sirius up as well.

She sighed, looking at them with dreamy eyes. “You two really are the cutest. Also James, my dear? Don’t lie to me again. Because this,” she waved between the two of them, “lets me know that you are in fact together.” She swept forward to hug both of them, before turning them towards the fireplace. “I’ll owl you about an engagement party tomorrow. Now get a room.”

As soon as they were back in their flat, James swatted Sirius’s arm. “What the hell mate! Why did you tell her we’re engaged?”

“Because we are.”

“We _what_?”

“Well.” Sirius shrugged uncomfortably. “Are you going to tell her that we’re not? I’m sure as hell not gonna. That means we’re engaged now.”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet, Sirius.”

“Peter and Remus are dating, and we’re going out with them tonight. We’ll call it a double date, and bam! We’re a couple.”

“Do we _want_ to be a couple?” James asked, slightly incredulous.

“I told you I wanted to ask you on a date. And Mum… hinted.”

James spluttered. “Are you serious?” When Sirius’s face lit up, he glared. “Shut it, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I-er. ‘Course I am. I mean c’mon Jamie who better for me than you? And vice versa.”

“...So we’re getting married,” James said flatly.

“If this was your idea, we’d already be on our way to the Ministry getting a marriage license.”

“You would’ve said yes if I asked?”

“I asked you! I think that’s a pretty clear sign I would say yes.”

“You asked me by accident.”

“And then I told Mum we were. That was my official declaration of ‘I mean it now’.”

“It was?” he asked disbelievingly.

Sirius hard earned happy mood started slipping. “If you don’t want to get married fine, I thought it would be fun.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to marry me because you think it’s going to be ‘fun’,” he muttered. When Sirius tried to edge away, James grabbed him. “Oh don’t you dare. We’re getting married. But first, we’re going to dinner with Moony and Wormtail.”

“And tell them we’re engaged?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“And tell them we’re engaged,” he confirmed. “Are we… is this a romantic marriage or?”

“Oh. Er. I mean, I love you. In a queer, I want to live my whole life with you sort of way. If that helps answer the question.”

James blinked at him, a delighted pink blush dusting his cheeks. “Well I love you too. In the queer way. Kiss on it?”

Sirius grinned, and for the first time that evening, they were on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
